Betrayal
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Millena is one of the few priestesses in Egypt. Her life was perfect,until she had to betray the only one that loved her.
1. Millenia's Life in Egypt

Ch 1: Millenia's Life in Egypt:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; if I did I'd have Seto Kaiba and Yugi as my brothers.

So there.

Character Resemblances:

Pharaoh Yami/Yami Yugi

High Priest Seth/Seto Kaiba

Priestess Millenia/ Katrina Kaiba (This is originally Mokuba; She looks like Kaiba but   
way cuter, my OC.)

Queen Iseris (I-seer-us)/Tea Gardner

Prince Seti/ Jake Keirnan (He's my OC; If you read The Bad Boy of Town, he's   
described in there.)

Prince Atemu (At-e-moo)/Yugi Moto

Soldiers/ Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Bakura.

Kisara/Serenity Wheeler

Yami's Vizier Joahna/ Duke Devlin

(The ones underlined I'll describe even though you could probably picture them)

Now that's clear on with the story.

Millenia, one of the few priestesses of Egypt, was sitting at the Pharaoh's table going over the official flooding of the Nile procedure. It was dull, but someone had to do it. Her brother, Seth, high priest of Egypt, was talking to Pharaoh Yami about the flooding. She looked the pharaoh. He was tall, lean and muscular. He had spiky hair with three different colors, red-violet, black, and gold; he had light purple eyes. He had a wife and two sons but they weren't to be seen.

"So, your highness, the Nile is flooding as nicely as it will allow." Seth said; it was the same thing he said every year, but every year he changed so it didn't sound like the same thing. Millenia sighed, she wished she was the High Priestess of Egypt, they were respected by almost everyone in Egypt and could be said in the same breath as the Pharaoh; she, however, couldn't. The Pharaoh spoke, breaking her thoughts.

"Seth, keep a close watch on the flooding, we don't want the Nile flowing over do we?" He asked. Seth coughed nervously.

"Well, Pharaoh, my sister, Millenia, has a plan how to keep the Nile from overflowing, right Millenia?" He turned toward his sister.

"Yes, Millenia, stand up and tell us you ingenious plan how to stop the Nile from over flooding and killing our crops." Yami said interested in one of Millenia's plans. The other members groaned. Seth shot them a look and they all listened intently.

Millenia stood up and cleared her throat. "Well, your highness, I've devised a plan of irrigation ditches to make the Nile flow to other places in Egypt giving us water to grow more crops."

Yami took a minute to consider this plan. Millenia stood there chewing her lower lip, knowing that her plan would be terminated, like every other plan she had. Yami finally cleared his throat to get Millenia's attention.

"Well, Millenia you've really out done your self this time. Consider your plan approved. Start on it immediately."

"Thank you, Pharaoh." She said, bowing to him and sitting down.

"Now is that all the business?" Yami asked and the members nodded and Yami said, "Alright your dismissed. Except you Seth and Millenia." He said pointed to the two siblings. They stood in front of him and Yami surveyed them closely. He looked at Seth, he was very handsome; tall and tan, with light brown hair, bleached from the sun, and warm dark blue eyes. His sister was also good-looking. She wasn't as tall as Seth but they carried a slight resemblance. She had long light brown hair with blue and red streaks in it, tan skin and light blue eyes.

"So, another great idea, eh Millenia?" Yami joked. Millenia blushed and nodded.

"You were always the inventive one." He chuckled.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Seth, you could learn a thing or two about creativeness form you sister." He said getting a chuckle out of Millenia. Seth glared at her but couldn't help but smile.

"Now you're dismissed." Yami said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." They said in unison and left the chamber. As they walked to their chambers Millenia was thinking about what the pharaoh had said to her. '_That I am the creative one._' She thought. She smiled. Her brother looked her and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just that Pharaoh had just insulted your intelligence."

"Oh really, I'm still twice as smart you young lady."

"Fine, fine. But he still said that I'm more creative than you." Millenia boasted.

"Well, you got that from mom and dad I guess."

Millenia sighed sadly. Her parents were also High Priest and Priestess to Yami's father, Akunaman (a-ku-na-man), until a war with the Nubian empire claimed their lives. Her parents were wonderful, they educated their children everything they know, even magic. Aside from being the Priest and Priestess of the pharaoh, they were also sorcerers. No one knew that they were sorcerers. It would be desolation for the both of them.

Millenia remembered them clearly; her mother; tall and pretty like her. Her father; also tall, looked exactly like Seth, but also had her personality. Seth seeing her grief put his arm around her and pulled her in an embrace and held her tightly to him. Then he crouched down and pulled her head on his shoulder. She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes letting him whisper comforting words to her and pat her on the back. Then she came up and looked her brother in the eye and smiled. He smiled back, stood up and picked her up. She giggled as he threw her on her bed. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night Millenia."

"Good night Seth."

He ruffled her hair and walked out. Millenia slumped into her pillows, slipping into her imaginative dreams.

All right that was a good chapter (I think) Hope u enjoy.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	2. Millenia's Vision and Seti's Secret

Ch 2: Millenia's Vision and Seti's Secret:

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Character Resemblances:

Pharaoh Yami/Yami Yugi

High Priest Seth/Seto Kaiba

Priestess Millenia/ Katrina Kaiba (This is originally Mokuba; She looks like Kaiba but   
way cuter, my OC.)

Queen Iseris (I-seer-us)/Tea Gardner

Prince Seti/ Jake Keirnan (He's my OC; If you read The Bad Boy of Town, he's   
described in there.)

Prince Atemu (At-e-moo)/Yugi Moto

Soldiers/ Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Bakura.

Kisara/Serenity Wheeler

Yami's Vizier Joahna/ Duke Devlin

Millenia was having a fitful sleep. She was having a dream...no, a nightmare.

_**Millenia's Nightmare:**_

Millenia was standing in the deserts of Egypt, a strange wind was blowing her long hair around. She could see her brother, the Pharaoh, Queen Iseris, the princes Seti and Atemu, Kisara, the queen's lady- in waiting, and the soldiers in the distance. He could see her brother in a cold stance, staring the pharaoh down. The queen, who was having her third child, was standing uncertainly by his side, the princes were both confused as she was. Kisara looked like she wanted to say something but was restraining herself greatly. Yami finally started to speak in a cold tone.

"Seth, you are accused of betrayal to me, the pharaoh, having illicit relations with Kisara, the queen's lady in waiting, and you are a sorcerer."

"You are right in two of the three things, Pharaoh. I did have relationships with Kisara, and I am a sorcerer, but I did not betray you, your highness."

"Who should I believe you, my high priest? Or my Vizier Joahna?" Yami said.

"You would be a fool to listen to him. He wants your throne, and he'll do anything to get it."

"Lair!" Joahna seethed.

"Your highness, please, believe me, after my parents died 7 years ago you made my sister and I a priest and priestess, why would I betray you?" Seth pleaded.

"Blood is easily turned, you could have been paid to betray the Pharaoh."

"No amount of money could make me be disloyal to you, your highness. You have to believe me. As for my being a sorcerer, I would never, ever use those powers to overwhelm your extreme command."

"Nevertheless, you are a sorcerer and they are feared by our people. Either I exile you and your sister..." Yami started but Seth interrupted him.

"Sire, leave Millenia out of this, she had nothing to do with my 'supposed' betrayal to you. Please don't penalize her for my mistakes."

"Sire, she is also a sorceress and she could also betray you I say we kill them both." Joahna said to Yami. Seth went down on his knees and pleaded with the pharaoh.

"NO! Leave her out of this, she could do nothing to harm you, make her a slave, a farmer, send her to a different land, Nubia even, but if you wish to punish her in the way you will punish me, please I...I beg for her life." Seth started to let tears flow down his cheek. Yami watched him and then got an idea he pointed a finger at Millenia. She walked forward and bowed in front of him. He didn't smile and he said...

**End Nightmare**

Millenia gasped and sat up abruptly. She looked around and found she was still in her room in the palace. She wiped the tears and water from her face and tried to lie down. About two minutes later Seth came running in the chamber and kneeled by her bed she looked at him as he spoke to her.

"Are you all right Millenia? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine Seth. Really, I'm all right." She said when her brother gave her a disbelieving look,

"All right Millenia, do you want some water?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, see you in the morning."

"Good night."

Millenia went to sleep, a little less enthusiastic than the last time.

**Morning**

Millenia woke up a couple of hours later to the sun shining in her face. She got out of her bed and put on her Egyptian robes, her bracelets, necklaces, makeup, and her ring. She left the room for one of the maids to clean it up. She did mind that someone was cleaning a mess that was hardly made, and she didn't eniterly trust them, but then again, she didn't entirely trust that many people after her parents' death.

She came to the breakfast table to see the Pharaoh, Queen, the princes Seti and Atemu, her brother, Kisara, the queen's lady in waiting, and the royal vizier, Joahna. Seti smiled as she sat down. Seti was almost a mirror image of his mother; he had black hair, green eyes, a strong muscular chest, and a handsome face. His little brother however, was a look-alike of the pharaoh; the same color hair, same amethyst eyes but a little softer and was cuter. The queen had long brown hair and blue eyes and a soft face. Kisara was a complete beauty; she had gold-brown hair, brown eyes a kind a generous face, and a rare habit of giving a beautiful smile now and then. Joahna, Yami's vizier, was a different case; he could only be described in one word, evil. He was tall; he had black hair and a mustache that he had a habit of twirling it around his finger, he had green eyes, but they weren't like Seti's, they more evil.

"Good morning Millenia." Seth said as she came to the seat next to him. She muttered a "Good morning" to everyone at the table and bowed to the pharaoh before she sat down. Seti kept staring at her until his father cleared his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. Yami gave him a glare and Seti looked at his plate and kept eating. After a while Seti stood up and coughed to get his fathers attention.

"Father may I be excused?" He asked

"Yes, son, you may." Yami said.

"And father, may I ask that Priestess Millenia also be excused."

"If it's convenient for Millenia." Yami turned his head toward Millenia who nodded silently.

"All right then, you may be excused."

Seti and Millenia left the room. After the door closed they walked up to Seti's room. Millenia was uncomfortable with going this far into the palace especially when her dreams had envisioned that her brother was going to be exiled or worse...she didn't want to think about it. Seti took a turn into his room and closed the door behind them. He stormed and took off his...Hair.

"Ra it's good to be out of there." He said as he threw the black hairpiece to the floor. She looked at it to him and he said, "What?"

"Your hair. But I thought you..." Millenia started until Seti stopped him.

"Oh yeah I don't like my brown hair, "he said pointed to his messy brown hair. Millenia still stood there in awe. Then she asked,

"Why did you ask for me?"

"Because I need to ask you something. Well, let's start at the beginning." He paused. "Okay, there is no beginning. So, I'll come right out and say it. Can you teach me how read and write Egyptian?"

"What?!"

"Please Millenia. I beg you and as a prince of Egypt I ask you to do this so when I become Pharaoh I could be one of the greatest in the land."

"Sire, I..."

"Well, I see pleading isn't going to help. So I order you to teach me."

Millenia knew she couldn't do anything about it. He had ordered her. So she bowed on her knees and said, "Sire, I shall be happy to help."

"Call me Seti. When we're in this room, I am Seti and you are Millenia." He smiled then grew serious. "But around the pharaoh and others I am Prince Seti and you are Priestess Millenia. Am I clear."

"Yes...Seti."

"Good now start teaching. Oh, wait I have something to do with Atemu, after dinner good for you?"

"Yes, Seti."

"You are dismissed Millenia."

"I will see you later your highness."

"Priestess."

Millenia left Seti to his own devices. She couldn't help shake the feeling that there was more to Seti than meets the eye. She shrugged and walked toward her chamber. She didn't know that someone was watching her as she walked away...

I hope you like it. Pleaze review.

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba


	3. Life Lessons

1Ch 3: Life Lessons:

Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Yugioh. I just love to play around with the characters.

Author's Note: Firstly, I just wanna make something clear; the characters in this story _resemble _another on the show or from my OC waiting list. They _are not_ exactly like the character you've come to know from the show.

Secondly, I've made a mistake; Kisara does not look like Serenity. She just had the same kind of personality. Thank you to LazerWulf for pointing out this mistake.

Thirdly, I know that Atemu was Yami's name but let's just say that Atemu is his son's name, okay?

Fourthly, I know Seti sound like Seth but there's a reason that will be explained later as to why this is.

Fifthly, if it seems like Millennia is a Mary Sue, I'm sorry but that's the way it is. I don't really understand Mary Sues and such.

Lastly, Thank you for reading this story, as confusing though I might be, and just to say thank you for your constructive criticism as I wrote.

Character Resemblances/Personality:

Pharaoh Yami/Yami Yugi

High Priest Seth/Seto Kaiba

Priestess Millennia/ Katrina Kaiba (This is originally Mokuba; She looks like Kaiba but  
way cuter, my OC.)

Queen Iseris (I-seer-us)/Tea Gardner

Prince Seti/ Jake Keirnan (He's my OC; If you read The Bad Boy of Town, he's  
described in there.)

Prince Atemu (At-e-moo)/Yugi Moto

Soldiers/ Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Bakura.

Kisara/Serenity Wheeler (personality wise)

Yami's Vizier Joahna (Jo-an-na)/ Duke Devlin

Now to the story.

Millennia walked down the hallway toward the meeting room where she was to meet the Pharaoh to talk about the plans for the irrigation tunnels. She thought of what Seti said to her,

'_Call me Seti. When we are in this room, I am Seti and you are Millenia.' _ He then told her that around others that to call him Prince Seti. Millennia shook her head; she couldn't understand the princes at all. Atemu was so unalike from his older brother; he was smart, kind, funny and quiet. Seti was open with his opinions, not very good at making decisions, and hotheaded. Millennia knocked on the door to check if anyone else was in there. She heard the Pharaoh's call, "Who is it?"

"It is Priestess Millennia, sire."

"Oh, do come in."

Millennia opened the door and saw the Pharaoh's council sitting at the table and Millennia got a little afraid.

"Am…" She cleared her throat, and then continued, "Am I late, sire?"

"No, we were actually waiting for you, Millennia. Please sit down." Pharaoh Yami pointed to a chair. Millennia blushed lightly and sat down. She caught her brother's eye and he nodded her on. She saw Joahna shake his head and he glared at her. She shuddered and turned to Yami. Yami started to open the case about the irrigation tunnels for her, and she was thankful for that, if given the chance to speak, she thought she would faint on the spot. It was only when Yami turned to that her heart started to beat fast.

"Now Millennia, please tell us about your grand idea." Yami said smiling, inviting Millennia to speak. Millennia looked at the Pharaoh like he was insane. Yami nodded his head at her, like he was reassuring her. Millennia gulped and stood up.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." She said uncertainly.

The men of the council murmured a 'good afternoon' probably just to please her. She fidgeted on her feet for a second and went on.

"Well, as his highness has told you, I have devised a plan on how to make the Nile flow her waters to other parts of Egypt, making the waters fertile there also."

She waited to hear what the men had to say. Joahna, the royal vizier, cleared his throat and Millennia turned toward him.

"Priestess, with all due respect, how are these 'irrigation ditches' going to help when the Nile is not overflowing?" He asked icily glaring at her.

"Um…well…uh…I was thinking we build little doors so that the water can be held back and…um…then let go when it is full." Millennia stuttered. "And…um…also, with the same respect you gave me Joahna, doesn't the Nile overflow up until the point where we don't plant our crops? Because if I recall, and correct me if I am wrong, the only time we do plant year-round is where the Nile meets the shore, or am I mistaken?" Millennia continued, glaring at Joahna in a cold stare.

"You are not mistaken Priestess." Joahna said glaring at Millennia. He continued, "I have nothing more to say, Pharaoh you may continue."

Yami cleared his throat, causing the men to look at him, "Now, all in favor of this plan, please raise your hand."

Millennia looked nervous as one by one, half of the men in the council, including Seth, raise their hands.

"Well, it looks like we have a split decision, so I will cast the deciding vote." Yami said looking at Millennia.

"While I think that this is a less-than-ordinary proposal, as are many of Priestess Millennia's ideas, this plan more ingenious than all of the others. I say that we should give this plan a try."

Millennia breathed a sigh of relief; bur Joahna had something more to say.

"Sire, this is an outrage!" He exclaimed.

"Here we go again." Seth murmured.

"Hold your tongue, high priest!" Seth made a face behind Joahna's back. "Sire, every time this council comes to order, you have another hare-brained, half-baked scheme this girl has devised, now we actually listen to her pleads? I will not stand for it any…"

Yami interrupted him with a raise of his hand, "Be still, for Pharaoh speaks." Yami stood and started walking around the table looking at all the men. "Now, I find that, yes, Millennia's plans are very different from what we are use to, but sometimes different is good, and if Egypt is to flourish under my reign and the reign of my oldest son, Seti, we need plans like this. If Millennia is to one day, be a High Priestess under my son, she needs to keep dreaming and thinking up these plans. If she were my oldest son, I would already give her the throne and let her rule Egypt, as she would want it to be. Now any man here that has not had a dream for a enhanced and more prosperous Egypt let him speak up now."

No one spoke up.

"Now, if no one has any objections to this plan, I say we get to it now. Millennia see to it that you are the head of this project."

"Thank you sire," Millennia said bowing to Yami.

"Meeting adjourned." Yami walked out.

The men got up and walked out some even stopping to congratulate her on her victory. Seth stopped beside her and she walked out with him. Joahna glared after them and snorted.

"Ingenious, hah, the only thing that will bring around a better Egypt is when I knock that dwattle-head off the throne, and I become Pharaoh."

"Yes sir, but for you to do that you have to get rid of the evidence." A man said to his left, obviously his minion.

"Yes, Acarui (Ah-core-eh), but I need more time and more things to sort out. Now go! I don't need to be seen with you." Joahna said, waving his hands. Acarui bowed and left the room. Joahna left shortly after.

Seth and Millennia walked down tha hall way and saw Queen Iseris, princes Atemu and Seti and the queens lady in waiting, Kisara. Seth and Millennia stopped and bowed to them. The queen allowed them to get up and she addressed Millennia.

"One of your plans go through Millennia? That is a good thing to hear. I heard from Yami just now as he was settling in his throne. That reminds me, Seth, the Pharaoh needs to see you."

Seth bowed, "Thank you your highness, I would not have known otherwise."

"Your welcome, Seth." Seth bowed again and left.

"The boys and I wanted to go for a walk, would you like to accompany us?"

"That would be great your highness, I would love to."

As Millennia and the Royal family walked by the hammam, a large square of water that reached from the edge of the Nile to some marble steps at the periphery where they were walking, Seti tapped Atemu on the arm and said in his ear, "You're it!" And he ran off.

"Seti! That's not fair! Come back here!" Atemu whined and ran after his older brother.

"Seti! Atemu! Don't run too fast! You might hurt yourself or fall in the water! Are you listening to me!"

"Apparently not your highness." Millennia said, trying hard not to laugh. Queen Iseris sighed and kept walking quietly thinking.

"Millennia, I have had a thought." She said after a while.

"Yes, your highness? What is it?"

"I am worried. Pharaoh Yami and I have been…" She said thinking of how to place her word carefully. After a minute she said, "We have been doing things during our 'nightly affairs' and I'm worried that I'm not able to produce another child for his highness and he might use Kisara to have another child. It was always Yami's dream to have a large family."

Millennia stared at the queen suspiciously. Where was this leading?

"Well, have you been unclean lately?" Millennia said meaning if she had menstruated lately.

"Yes," Iseris said as though it was already known.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, your highness, if you have been going through your monthly cycle regularly, you should be able to produce a child at any time. Not to flatter you, your majesty, but I think you are very beautiful and, in all respect, if the pharaoh was to stray away from you, it would be his loss."

"Very wise Millennia, now I see why Yami thinks you are the becoming of Egypt."

"Really?" Millennia said, flattered that the pharaoh would think of her as anything better than adequate.

"Oh, yes. He thinks that you're wise beyond your years."

"Well, tell him that I thank him dearly."

"I shall." The queen smiled at her fondly, like if she was her own daughter.

Their moment was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. The queen and Millennia ran, or as fast as their robes would allow, toward Seti who was pacing around feverishly while Atemu was no where to be seen.

"Seti, where's Atemu?" The queen asked.

"He…he slipped into the…the hammam after he started to chase me." Seti said sniffling.

"How are we supposed to get him out of there?" The queen asked then screamed, "Help! Guards go the pharaoh!" The guards nodded, bowed and ran to the palace.

"Leave it to me your highnesses." Millennia said taking off her jewelry and diving into the hammam after Atemu.

She swam to the bottom of the hammam and grabbed Prince Atemu and tried to swim up top, but due to her wet robes and Atemu's jewelry it was not a simple task. She concentrated really hard and asked for the power of the elements to help her. She felt the air suppressed in their lungs come out and lift them up. She relaxed as she pulled Atemu out of the water and lifted herself along with him. Seti grabbed her and helped her up. After she felt her legs come on to the marble she got up and went over to Atemu, who was not breathing. The queen was holding Atemu to her chest and started praying to Ra to help him.

"Your majesty, please let me see him, I think I can breathe him back to life."

"Please try Millennia," the queen pleaded to her. She laid Atemu so that he was facing up at them. Millennia breathed deeply and put her lips to Atemu's and breathed into him. She did this about three times until Atemu coughed and tried to get the water out of his lungs.

"Are you all right, your highness?" Millennia asked worriedly.

"I am now. Thank you Priestess." Atemu said in his innocent voice.

"Oh, Millennia, thank you for saving my son's life." The queen said holding Atemu close.

"It was nothing that anyone else would not have done." Millennia said modestly.

The Pharaoh's chariots started to come to the hammam to see what happened. Yami stepped out of the chariot followed by Joahna and Seth.

"What happened?" Yami questioned his deep voice filled with worry. The queen stood up still holding Atemu. Seti approached his father.

"Father, Atemu and I were running around the hammam and Atemu slipped and I did not know what to do so I panicked and Mother and the Priestess came over and saw that Atemu was drowning, Mother called for help and the priestess dived in and saved him. She then breathed life into his lungs by breathing her own air into him." Seti concluded his story.

"Seti, you know better than to coax your brother to chase you around the hammam. He could have gotten hurt, I hope you have learned your lesson." Yami said to his son.

"Yes, father." Seti bowed his head.

"Millennia," Yami said turning to the young priestess, "Thank you for saving Atemu's life, I appreciate that you put your life in danger to save his."

"I am your servant, Pharaoh, I shall do anything for you." Millennia bowed to him.

"All right we need to get Atemu to his bedchambers so he can rest. We will go back to the palace. Millennia, you may come with us, we need not exert your self more after saving my son."

"Yes, your majesty."

The royal family rode back in the chariots while Seth and Millennia walked back to the palace. Seth observed his sister closely. She looked so serious for a young girl. Had she been an ordinary citizen in Egypt, she would already be married and carrying a child depending on which man married her.

"Millennia, that was a brave thing you did today." Seth said after a passing while.

"Would everyone please stop saying that? I know it was a brave thing to do, but I only did it because he was the pharaoh's son, not for any other reason." Millennia said frustrated.

"Millennia, I know you are upset but try to be positive, you saved a man's life today. Just remember that."

And with that Seth left Millennia to herself. She sighed and shook her head and followed in after him. She wondered the halls until she heard some noise coming from Seti's room. She looked at the door thoughtfully until it came flying open and a rock came soaring toward her. She ducked and looked at Seti who was standing at the door, speechless.

"Oh, Priestess, I am sorry, did I almost hit you?" Seti said coming out.

"No, thankfully I am very adept at ducking." Millennia joked. Seti laughed and Millennia saw for the first time how beautiful his smile was. When he was around the pharaoh or any other member of the council he had a scowl or a frown replacing his smile.

"Are you all right, your highness?" Millennia said slipping into her serious mode again.

"Oh, um…I am just fine, just a little…frustrated." Seti said blushing.

"Oh, is that what caused the um…tantrum, your highness." Millennia said pointing to his now, almost destroyed room.

"Yes, I guess I am not very good at um…controlling my anger."

"Why are you angry Seti, I mean, your highness?" Millennia said, bowing quickly to hide her embarrassed blush.

"You can call me Seti." Seti said using his index finger to lift Millennia's chin up so he could see into her eyes. Did she have such magnificent eyes. "Have you forgotten so soon that we are friends Millennia?"

"No, your highness, but I feel I must call you by your proper title or else it will not feel right."

"I understand but just know that you have my permission to call me Seti when we are alone together. Do you understand Millennia?"

"Yes, I do. Prince Seti."

"Good now if you will excuse me, I have to find a maid to clean this mess up."

Millennia stepped out of the way to let him pass. "Good evening your highness. I shall see you at dinner?" She asked.

"You shall. Will I see you after dinner for lessons?"

"You will, Prince Seti."

"Good evening Millennia." Seti said walking away.

"Good bye…Seti." Millennia said low enough so Seti could not hear her. She walked away slowly.

Dinner

Seth was talking to Yami about some new plans on the building of the Pyramids; the Queen was conversing with Kisara who was watching Seth closely. Atemu wasn't present due to the fact that he was still weak from that afternoon's events. Millennia was eating and had a feeling that someone was watching her but didn't stop to look at who it was. Joahna cleared his throat.

"Your highness, may I see Priestess Millennia for a moment please?" He asked, his cold eyes glinting at Millennia.

"Millennia?" Yami asked looking at the young girl with, opposite from Joahna's eyes, warm and caring feeling.

"May I be excused sire?" Millennia inquired.

"Yes you may."

Millennia followed Joahna out of the dining room to a secluded hallway. Joahna turned around and gave Millennia the coldest stare he could muster. Millennia didn't even flinch. She just cave him the iciest stare with her light blue eyes.

"You saved Prince Atemu, why?" He asked her after their twenty second staring contest.

"I did what anyone else would have done in that same situation. He is the prince and I am just a young priestess."

"Yes, you are, and stop thinking that you are any higher than the rest of us. You are a young woman, not a man and certainly not worthy of anyone listening to your insane ideas."

Millennia listened with patient ears, waiting for him to finish. When he did she said, "Are you finished because now I have something to tell you. I may be young and I may be a woman but I am one of the few women in Egypt that know how to read and write. Another thing, I have failed to see you come up with an idea to help Egypt. So before you try to shoot my ideas down, listen to yourself first. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see to something before I go to bed."

Joahna let her pass. Millennia turned around about three inches from the door.

"Oh, and I may be a woman but, you are not higher than me because if I believe in myself, I will always be higher than you."

Millennia opened the door and walked out leaving Joahna to himself.

"I'm going to have to watch you closely aren't I priestess?" He said walking out behind her.

Millennia walked up a few flights of stairs to get to Seti's room. She knocked lightly and heard a hurried, "Come in." Then the door flew open. Seti stood in it and pulled Millennia inside.

"Hurry up, someone might see you."

"Nice to see you too." Millennia said sarcastically, rubbing her arm where Seti grabbed.

"Did I hurt you?" Seti asked looking at her tan arm.

"No, you did not." After a minute she realized that he was holding she cleared her throat and Seti let go. They were both blushing.

"How is Atemu?" Millennia said, not looking into his face.

"He is fine, thank you for asking. Now are we going to get to the lesson or not?" He sat down by the table.

"Oh, okay." She sat down next to him and looked at the Papyrus and reeds of charcoals next it.

"Now you need to learn the hieroglyphics before reading them." She said writing little symbols down on the papyrus for Seti to see. (A/N" Not real Egyptian Hieroglyphics)

F G L S D P W Q Y x v q w r m y a s h w a y b z a A l q r p WQ WR E Y Q w E L K J N.

"So, those are some hieroglyphics that you need to…ahhhh…know." Millennia said yawning.

"Are you tired Millennia?" Seti asked knowing that the answer would be no.

"I am all right Seti."

"You called me Seti."

"I guess I did."

They laughed then and looked into each other's eyes. Green into blue. Seti leaned in and came short when Millennia yawned again.

"I must be tired, why else would I be yawning?"

"Go to bed Millennia, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Are you sure Seti? I can stay awake as long as I need to."

"I would not want to you to stay awake because I want to read and write."

"But sire," Millennia protested but Seti shoved her out the door.

"Millennia, you are tired and so am I, please go to bed and get a good nights sleep."

"Yes sir." Millennia said, turning around to walk to her chambers. Seti watched her go and then made up his mind to do something he should've done long ago.

"Millennia," Seti said turning around.

"Yes, your highness?" Millennia asked.

"Please do not think of me differently because of this."

"Because of what?" She asked. She didn't have long to wait. After she said that she felt Seti's lips hit hers as he kissed her. After a minute Seti broke the kiss and left quickly, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Millennia touched her lips and smiled. She walked down the hall humming a tune until she came to her chambers and went to sleep.

Please review!

My Alter Ego,

KatrinaKaiba .


End file.
